<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible String by hannibae (xstarxchaserx)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596132">Invisible String</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/hannibae'>hannibae (xstarxchaserx)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit angsty if you squint, M/M, Mood Board, Red String of Fate, but actually quite sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/pseuds/hannibae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mood board inspired by Taylor Swift's song, Invisible String, as a gift for legendrarry (whileatwiltshire)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/gifts">whileatwiltshire</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagine that, even though they are separated by hundreds of miles and a world of differences, on the coldest of cold winter days when the whole country is blanketed in snow, Harry and Draco find themselves pulled to make a cup of tea at exactly the same time. Though they don't know it, or don't want to admit it, they have much more in common than they think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Image Description: a nine panel mood board. The top row has an image of Draco Malfoy, his back to the camera, an image of a manor house, and an image of woods filled with snow and several reindeer. The middle row has an image of a table with an open notebook, open book, a lit candle, and a cup of tea. The middle image contains the lyrics, "All along there was some invisible string tying you to me." The third image in the row is an open book with round glasses sitting on it, next to a folded blanket and a cup of tea, overlooking a snowy garden. The bottom row contains an image of Big Ben on a snowy day with a streetlamp in the foreground. The middle image is the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. The final image is Harry Potter, looking off to the right, face hidden, wearing a hoodie. Connecting Draco to Harry is a twisting line of red string, inspired by the Red String of Fate myth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>